seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hidden Object Locations
The following is a list of currently available Hidden Object Locations in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery ''game. As of January 2020, there are now 72 Hidden Object Locations available to play. These Locations are interspersed among the game's 4 Puzzles and 3 Crafting Stations on the Darkwood Town Map. At the beginning of a new game, only one Location, 'Cafe' is unlocked. Progressing through the game unlocks additional Hidden Object Locations. List of Pictures Listed below are the Hidden Object Locations, the level required to unlock each one, whether an access pass is required to enter and play them and a link to Item Locator Spreadsheet (a spreadsheet with all locations may be downloaded.) '''Note:' A new Hidden Object Location is unlocked every 3 levels. Museum is out of sequence due to the location being introduced during a special event challenge, before the event ended and the challenge rooms (House of Toys and Winter Park) were assigned levels. seekers-alley-text.jpg|Alley ~ text|link=Alley Antique Shop in Text Mode.png|Antique Shop ~ text|link=Antique Shop seekers-ballroom-text.png|Ballroom ~ text|link=Ballroom seekers-ballroom-silhouette-080417.PNG|Ballroom ~ silhouette|link=Ballroom Cafe_in_Text_Mode.png|Cafe ~ text|link=Cafe seekers-candy-store-text-080417.PNG|Candy World ~ text|link=Candy World New Clock Tower in .txt mode.png|Clock Tower ~ text|link=Clock Tower seekers-clothing-store-silhouette-080417.PNG|Clothing Store ~ silhouette|link=Clothing Store Dark_Forest_Text_mode.PNG|Dark Forest ~ text|link=Dark Forest Dark Square in Text Mode.jpg|Dark Square ~ text|link=Dark Square Docks - new - text.png|Docks - new - text|link=Docks Dressing Room in Text mode 2016-08-29 21.09.12.png|Dressing Room ~ text|link=Dressing Room seekers-enigma-house-text.png|Enigma House ~ text|link=Enigma House Flower Hall in txt mode.png|Flower Hall ~ text|link=Flower Hall Garden_in_Text_mode.png|Garden ~ text|link=Garden Gloomy_House_in_Silhouette_mode.png|Gloomy House ~ silhouette|link=Gloomy House House or Toys.png|House of Toys ~ text|link=House of Toys Hunter's House - new -text.png|Hunter's House - new - text|link=Hunter's House seekers-marketplace-text.png|Marketplace ~ text|link=Marketplace Majors House in .txt mode.png|Mayor's House ~ text|link=Mayor's House seekers-mayors-office-text.png|Mayor's Office ~ text|link=Mayor's Office Memory square in .txt mode.png|Memory Square ~ text|link=Memory Square Mine - new - anagram.png|Mine - new - anagram|link=Mine MirrorHall in txt-mode.png|Mirror Hall ~ text|link=Mirror Hall Museum in Text Mode.jpg|Museum ~ text|link=Museum Night_Street_in_Silhouette_mode.PNG|Night Street ~ silhouette|link=Night Street Observatory_in_Text_mode.png|Observatory ~ text|link=Observatory seekers-old-square-text.png|Old Square ~ text|link=Old Square seekers-photo-studio-text.png|Photo Studio ~ text|link=Photo Studio Shack_in_Text_mode.png|Shack ~ text|link=Shack ship - new - anagram mode.png|ship - new - anagram mode|link=Ship seekers-theatre-text.png|Theatre ~ text|link=Theatre seekers-train-station-silhouette.png|Train Station ~ silhouette|link=Train Station Treasury in text mode.png|Treasury ~ text|link=Treasury Veranda in txt mode.png|Veranda ~ text|link=Veranda Winter Park in txt mode.png|Winter Park ~ text|link=Winter Park Wunderpark.png|Wonderpark in .txt mode|link=Wonderpark Newsroom in .txt mode.png|Newsroom in .txt mode|link=Newsroom Screenshot (38).png|Giotto in .txt mode|Grotto Lair in .txt mode.png|Lair in .txt mode|link=Lair Wish Fountain-anagram.png|Wish Fountain - anagram|link=Wish Fountain Moon Court - text.png|Moon Court - text|link=Moon Court Playground - text.png|Playground - text|link=Playground Sakura Garden - text.png|Sakura Garden - text|link=Sakura Garden Pool - text.png|Pool - text|link=Pool School - anagram.png|School - anagram|link=School Snowy Yard - text.png|Snowy Yard - text|link=Snowy Yard Tree House - anagram.png|Tree House - anagram|link=Tree House fair - silhouette.png|fair silhouette mode|link=Fair perfumery.png|perfumery - text mode|link=Perfumery Laboratory -text.png|Laboratory - text mode|link=Laboratory mill - text mode.png|Mill - text mode|link=Mill Gift Office in txt mode.png|Gift Office in .txt mode|link=Gift Office Poets Square in.txt.png|Poets Square in text mode|link=Poets Square Golden Harbor in text mode.png|Golden Harbor in text mode|link=Golden Harbor Boudoir in Text Mode.png|Boudoir in text mode|link=Boudoir Sakura Bank in Text Mode.png|Sakura Bank in text mode|link=Sakura Bank Pottery Studio in Text Mode.png|Pottery Studio in text mode|link=Pottery Studio Flower Shop.png|Flower Shop in Text Mode|link=Flower Shop Bungalow in Text Mode.png|Bungalow in text mode|link=Bungalow Special Item Pictures Some pictures require special items (aka access passes/keys) in addition to energy points in order to play them. The 2015 Christmas Update changed special items so that they can now be potentially won from every single Hidden Object Location at every single Location Rank. All the Special Items/ Access Passes can be obtained in the following ways: by winning plays of any Hidden Object Location, by combining certain Collections in the game, as part of a daily bonus for Visiting Friends, given as Free Gifts to Friends, or bought in the Store. =) There are currently 15 different Hidden Object Locations that require Special Items, in addition to energy points, for each play. Known as Premium Locations, these include the original 3 Hidden Object Locations added when the game was released, and the 10 new Hidden Object Locations added by subsequent updates to the game. This means that currently 14/56 or one fourth of all Hidden Object Locations require Special items to play: *Clothing Store: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Gold Thread to play. *Garden: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Lanterns to play. *Dressing Room: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Theater Tickets to play. *Ship: Added by the Foggy Ship Update. Requires Pieces of Eight to play. *Gloomy House: Added by the Halloween Update. Requires Candy Cauldrons to play. *Old Square: Added by the Ghosts of the Past Update. Requires Lock to play. *Antique Shop: Added by the Curiosity Shop Update . Requires Brooch to play. *Veranda: Added by the Enchanted Harvest Update (November 2016). Requires Raindrops to play. *House of Toys: Added by the Snowy Fairy Tale Update (December 2016). Requires Golden Bells to play. *Enigma House: Added by the Legends of Darkwood Update (March 2017). Requires Investigators' Badge to play. *Candy World : Added by the Enchanted Confectionery Update (July 2017). Requires Chocolate Beans to play. *Lair: Added by the Scary Pranks Update (October 2017). Requires Gremlin Potion to play. *Moon Court: Added by the Magic Scroll Update (February 2018). Requires Scarlet Lantern to play. *Sakura Garden: Added by the Poetry of Spring Update (March 2018). Requires Flower Water to play. *Mill: Added by the Pumpkin Nostalgia Update (October 2018). Requires Festive Lollipop to play. Additionally, there are 26 Hidden Object Locations introduced in Special Event Updates which once required Special Items to access, but when the duration of the event ended, the requirements no longer applied and these locations now require only energy points for each play and are locked by level for newer players to the game. *Night Street: Originally named Winter Yard and required Gingerbread Trees to play. Added by the Christmas Update (December 2015). *Treasury: Originally required Crowns of the Dragon to play. Added by the Lost Treasury Update (September 2016). *Dark Square: Originally required Seeker's Candles to play. Added by the Mystery of the Dark Square Update (October 2016). *Winter Park: Originally required Ice Cubes to play. Added by the Ice Dancing Update (January 2017). *Flower Hall: Originally required Pollen to play. Added by the Flower Festival Update (February 2017). *Mayor's House: Originally required Family Rings to play. Added by the Birds Update (April 2017). *Mirror Hall: Originally required Mirror Shards to play. Added by the Sorcerer's Spell Update (May 2017). *Villa: Originally required Precious Aigrettes to play. Added by the Inviolable Prohibition Update (June 2017). *Memory Square: Originally required Coat of Arms Impression to play. Added by the Foundation Holiday Update (July 2017). *Farm: Originally required Enchanted Sunflowers to play. Added by the Long Fall Update (November 2017). *Snowy Yard: Originally required Winter Glimmers to play. Added by the 2017 Christmas Update. *Cozy House: Originally required Mysterious Amulets to play. Added by the Hearts of Ice Update (January 2018). *Playground: Originally required Paper Planes to play. Added by the Endless Games Update (April 2018). *Wish Fountain: Originally required Natural Crystals to play. Added by the Enchanted Spring Update (May 2018). *Pool: Originally required Treasured Messages to play. Added by the Message through Time Update (June 2018). *Fair: Originally required Crystal Ball Souvenirs to play. Added by the Hocus Pocus Update (July 2018). *Perfumery: Originally required Floral Fragrance to play. Added by the Mysterious Scent Update (August 2018). *Laboratory: Originally required Liquid Time to play. Added by the Legend of the Alchemist Update (September 2018). *Fall House: Originally required Gold Rowan Berries to play. Added by the Magic of Music Update (November 2018). *Gift Office: Originally required Christmas Ornaments to play. Added by the Mystery of December Update (December 2018). *Poets Square: Originally required Crystals of Imagination to play. Added by the Message of Pegasus Update (January 2019). *Golden Harbor: Originally required Antique Lanterns to play. Added by the Mystery of the Phoenix Update (February 2019). *Boudoir: Originally required Wondrous Roses to play. Added by the Detectives Club Update (March 2019). *Sakura Bank: Originally required Floral Fans to play. Added by the Power of Love Update (April 2019). *Pottery Studio: Originally required Clay Pots to play. Added by the Handcrafted Miracle Update (May 2019). *Flower Shop: Originally required Glass Rosebuds to play. Added by the Purple Night Update (June 2019). Related *SN Home *Updates *List of Puzzles *Darkwood Town Map *Quests *Collections Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Darkwood Town Map Category:Lists